


Art for Cherry Bomb by kassidy

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam, Dean and the Impala





	Art for Cherry Bomb by kassidy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cherry Bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63423) by [kassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassidy/pseuds/kassidy). 



> Credit for the Naughty Images goes to big_heart_june as always, because she is my NC-17 saviour! Created for Round 1 of the quicky_bang
> 
> kassidy62 allowed me to create art for her hothothot story Cherry Bomb!
> 
> I had great fun making these pieces, and especially after she gave me such wonderful feedback on what she preferred out of my styles :)


End file.
